digital story
by sirwilliams
Summary: starting of an adventure
1. digital story prologue

**Digital story prologue **

**I can't stress this enough don't own digimon and never will **

**You ever have one of those days when you're just at home sitting in a chair surfing the internet whether you're watching funny videos looking at stupid shit with your friends on social networking even probably porn who am I kidding you know you were normal right that is until a giant white hand gauntlet thing grabs you by the face and pulls you through your computer into another dimension yeah normal I fucking wish. **


	2. digital story 1

**Digital story chapter 1**

**I don't own digimon **

I had just gotten home from school tossed of my crappy uniform and threw on a random pair of black shorts and a blue shirt from the closet mom and dad wouldn't be back for a good while so I decided to be any other teenager and waste my time on the internet grabbed my laptop signed in my email account and no new messages big shocker there

New message received

Huh what's this I curiously clicked on the email it read as such are you tired? I typed back no

New message received

Do you want to experience something new? Ok I am done talking

New message received

Then why did you answer back?

I don't know

New message received

It's because you're curious

New message received

Alphonse it's about to begin

I started panicking at this moment I typed back what's about to begin

Next thing my whole laptop went red with random black 1s and 0s flying everywhere over the screen until they started spinning in a typhoon like motion I backed away from my desk and grabbed my phone when I looked back at my computer something was coming out of it then a giant white gauntlet with an ever bigger hand just barely fitting into my room shot out of my screen towards me and grabbed me by the face I was so frozen with fear I couldn't even fight back not that I could even harm it the hand receded back into my computer dragging my limp body along with it

Bright everything was so bright it hurt my head horrendously until it stopped did I just die

Quite the opposite my dear Alphonse said a voice with no emotion

Who said that?

I did

Who are you?

I go by many names but call me Yggdrasil

That's certainly a new name anyway where am I

The digital world

The what world

The digital world

Wait I bet you're the one who kidnapped me

That is correct

Why the hell did you do that?

Boredom I've grown bored of this digital world and have decided to start again

Wait you just can't erase a world you have things living here don't you and where the hell are you exactly

Where I am is of no importance yes there are several Digimon living in this world

Okay so what does that have to do with me

No not just you Alphonse I have taken other humans here as well

Why did you do that?

I'm also going to destroy your world and recreate it


	3. digital story 2

Digital story chapter 2

Wait destroy the human world are you insane

No I only act logically and destroying both worlds seems like the best thing to do

How the hell are you going to accomplish that?

The human world exists on a physical plane but it intertwines with the digital worlds digital one so therefore they are one in the same destroy one and the other is gone as well

You are FUCKING INSANE!

I believe we've had this conversation already

Okay how do I make you change your mind?

That is very simple all you have to do is survive and make it back to this room with the necessary requirements

And those are

Well first you must find a digi-vice and a Digimon who will agree to befriend you next you must defeat one of the humans I have selected for you

And who do I have to fight

I cannot give that info out as it would be an unfair advantage but you two will know once you meet

How many digimon do I get?

As many as you can befriend it is not as easy as you think most digimon despise humans

Okay so anything else

Your final instruction is make it back to me and be the last one standing then you shall be sent home and your world will be spared but die here neither your soul body or mind can return home

Yggdrasil you're an ass but you are giving me a chance so I suppose you're not that bad but you better hold up to your word about not destroying either worlds

Alphonse you have my word

Okay now get me the hell out of here the faster I do this the quicker I can go home

I knew there was a reason I chose you Alphonse

Huh what are you talking about?

Suddenly that white hand from before grabbed me again and threw me into another red and black portal it felt odd this time it didn't hurt like last time just an odd feeling like eating sweet and sour chicken its neither sweet nor sour yet both and *grumble* now I'm hungry great

After what felt like hours I finally arrived to another portal and fell out of that one into some kind of city area but the place was wrecked like wrecked nothing but destruction for miles

What the hell happened here

I did

Who said that?

A dark skinned girl in white pants and a brown belly shirt with long black hair came out of nowhere

What is this place?

Well it was the mechanical zone until I trashed it

Wait you did this

Yep sure did

How you're just one person

*giggles* for a cute boy you're pretty stupid

Huh cute you think I'm cute

Alphonse was never a really good with girls he thought he was just another white boy with short black hair and looked just plain average

Hello earth to pretty boy

Oh huh sorry I spaced out there for a second

I asked you what your name was

I'm Alphonse

OH MY GOD do you have a big brother whose shorter than you or do you know any alchemy at all have you ever worn a suit of armor

….. No

Oh poo you're no fun at all

I'm sorry I think

Well its okay I forgive you my names Artemis and

Halt right there human filth

We have you surrounded said a small red thing wearing a metal mask on its right arm looked like a pair of wolverine claws and on its right a small cannon thing and he wasn't alone several others were there as well

For your crimes human you will die here and now

Umm nope cause you little soccer balls can't kill me you bunch of stupid mamemon

That's metal mamemon to you winch

Artemis what are you doing there at least one hundred of these guys with cannons pointing at us I don't think it's wise to tick them off even more

Oh hush up Alphonse and watch this Artemis said as she pulled out a smart phone and said belphemon I need your help

Then appeared a small brown dog with bat wings and goat horns wrapped in chains that were on fire appeared

How is that thing supposed to help us Artemis it doesn't even look like it's awake

Hey Alphonse

Yeah

want to see something cool

This is not the time for that we need to get out of here ASAP

Chill out Alphonse

Belphemon wake up for mommy okay the little dogs eyes opened into pure dark red irises

Something strange was going on with Artemis too who cute demeanor twisted into something dark and foreboding

Then a blue circle appeared under her feet and that brown dog thing

Alphonse this is a digimon she said to him but not just any digimon a demon lord digimon

all of the metal mamemon tried to bolt it out of there but it was too late I looked at belphemon chains wrapped around him as it grew into a giant demon dog with its horns extended even longer with claws attached to its wrist instead of where there supposed to be Artemis took out her smartphone again and opened another portal and shoved me through it but the last thing I saw was belphemon charging some kind of energy beam and blowing the entire place to dust


	4. digital story 3

Digital story chapter 3

I do not own digimon

**I bet at this moment all of you are wondering where the hell this story is going it kind of keeps jumping around and a random girl possess one of the seven demon lords all I ask for is patience there going to be plot and more violence in the future please enjoy and criticism is always welcome **

**Alphonse was sent flying into another Digi-portal as he looked at Belphemon before it completely wiped out the city zone area. Okay I am once again flying through one of these damn portals this is getting ridiculous I'm not going back home anytime soon am I this…SUCKS **

**Meanwhile in the sand zone **

**Stood a young man with dirty blonde hair in wasteland style clothing a yellow armadillo one giant brown golem and a short brown troll with a red hat **

**Armadillomon Grumblemon Golemmon were done here **

**Yes sir all of his digimon shouted back except for Golemmon**

**What's wrong with you Golemmon? I said were leaving!**

**I won't listen to you anymore Maxwell **

**What was that you oaf I don't think I heard you correctly **

**I think what we did was wrong to those poor digimon **

**I didn't hear you complain when you started absorbing their data`` said Grumblemon **

**Well I feel bad said Golemmon **

**It too late for that now we absorbed and crushed a good 50 of them said armadillomon **

**Don't forget the women and children interrupted Grumblemon**

**Be quiet all of you shouted Maxwell now Golemmon you get inside this Digivice right now before I turn you into dust **

**Golemmon slowly backed away I don't think so Maxwell **

**Oh so is this your final answer **

**Golem punch screamed Golemmon as he charged at Maxwell**

**Ok then never say I gave you a chance armadillomon Grumblemon time to Digivovle **

**Yes sir they both screamed in unison**

**Armadillomon digivovle to Digmon yellow light shined off of armadillomon as he turned into a big yellow insect with drills on his hands and one big one where his nose should be **

**Grumblemon slide evolution to gigasmon earth rose up from the ground and covered Grumblemon until he was a smooth muscular mud troll **

**Gigasmon break his arms shouted Maxwell **

**Right away boss gigasmon said as he charged head on with a loud boom could be heard as Golemmon and gigasmon fists clashed together sorry about this buddy oh wait no I'm not said gigasmon as he jumped behind Golemmon and ripped both of his arms off and started absorbing the data **

**Golemmon screamed in pain as he fell to his knees **

**Digmon make sure to give him an empty feeling**

**Right away sir digmon said as he spun his body into a giant screw and ripped right through Golemmon body like it was paper Golemmon data shattered into bits and pieces **

**It seems like we need a third partner now boss said digmon as he de digivovled back into armadillomon **

**It's so hard to find good help these days said gigasmon as he started swallowing all of the data that was Golem-Mon's **

**I know what you mean now you two we need a new third digimon any bright ideas **

**I do said armadillomon trying his best to raise his hands **

**And who would that be said Maxwell curiously **

**Queenchessmon of course me and her go way back she owes me too so she can't weasel her way out of it plus she's a mega level with her on our side we could surely win this thing **

**No way said gigasmon a woman on the team would only slow us down also she's royally so she's going to be complaining all the time about ooh I don't like it here or this that and the other **

**Gigasmon calm down armadillomon I like it so where can we find her **

**In the royal zone of course all of the top digimon go there **

**Good let's get going then I want to make it back to Yggdrasil before any of these other losers catch up to us **

**Feelings worried are we Fool said a small corpse blue digimon wearing a black mask over its face with one red eye and the other green **

**Dracumon what are you doing here and where yours tamer **

**He's not here fool and doing whatever I feel like fool **

**You're the foolish one you parasite **

**Those who call others foolish are the true foolish ones you fool oh wait um never mind that fool master nimj says that the final player has arrived fool**

**Tell him I said to shove it he's late anyway that's old information to me I'm almost done with my task Yggdrasil gave me how close is he **

**Already finished fool **

**What no way I was one of the first people here **

**So fool how does it feel be in third place **

**Wait third that's impossible **

**Let me see first off you're a fool second off you don't have a third digimon third of all you're weak Maxwell there are only so many royal knights to go around fool **

**Shut your mouth you tick **

**Can I eat him now muttered gigasmon **

**No I don't want you to get indigestion were leaving **

**Right both Maxwell's digimon went back inside the Digivice and he opened a portal to the royal zone **

**Don't ignore me fool hey I'm talking to you fool you're a fool Maxwell the biggest fool in the world oh he's gone dammit fool I wasn't done being awesome and mysterious**

**Dracumon **

**Huh yes master nimj **

**Come back leopardmons blood is about to be sucked dry by myotismon if you don't hurry back **

**You'll never get away with this human lord Yggdrasil would never betray us **

**Right away master and tell myotismon to at least leave me some freaking jerk shouted Dracumon as he ran through the newly opened portal.**


	5. digital story 4

Digital story chapter 4

I don't own digimon

Load knightmon come out to get destroyed or are you too afraid to face my big powerful belphemon here I know the fear the guilt the shame which one is tearing you apart more it must be maddening you know what I bet you're thinking me one of the royal knights losing to a human and a demon lord the ultimate low right…come on out bitch before I wipe this zone away too that makes three know how many more innocent digimon are you willing to sacrifice just so you can survive

Artemis I'm getting sleepy

Hold on just a little longer baby I'll let you sleep all you want okay mwah said Artemis as she kissed belphemon on the head

….Okay…..

Good boy who's a good boy yes you are my little demon lord of sloth yes you are who is my good boy

…..Me ….

That's right

You sick girl how dare you treat that thing like it's a pet said a badly damaged digimon in pink armor

Oh hello there load knightmon how are you feeling

Don't mock me you sick girl

I'm not sick I'm perfectly healthy but I bet you've seen better days though

I will destroy you and your pet fist of Athena shouted load knightmon as she charged at belphemon pointed her pile bunker shield/laser gun weapon into his face and shot a rapid furry of sonic booms from it

One of the blasts hit belphemon in the eyes and it started bleeding

Artemis it hurts tears came out of the eye that got hit by her blasts

Belphemon use Lampranthus the chains wrapped around belphemon wrist caught load knightmon and began tightening

Let me go you disgusting beast

Now belphemon gift of darkness commanded artemis as belphemon lifted up its massive claw load knightmon noticed that it was on fire she struggled immensely but there was nothing she could she was going to fall but if she was going down she was going down fighting she used every last bit of her strength and broke free of the chains that bonded her spiral masquerade shouted loud knightmon as she extended the four yellow ribbons of her armor into blades and charged at belphemon

Saber leomon teach this bitch some manners in a flash of yellow light all of loaded knightmon bladed ribbons shattered into pieces

What was that she looked at Artemis for an answer?

I could tell you but I think you got other problems to worry about

But there was no need to explain she saw next to Artemis was a yellow saber tooth lion digimon getting his head rubbed

What are you?

The digitals worlds' next empress oh and don't look up

Loaded knightmon looked up just in time to see belphemon claw come crashing down and smashing her into the nearest mountain there was a loud crunch and then an explosion of data Artemis held up her obsidian Digivice and absorbed loaded knightmon data eat well lucemon you will need your strength.


	6. Chapter 6

Digital story 5

I do not own digimon

**Authors note in bold from now on **

**Digital story so far Yggdrasil god of the digital has grabbed a handful of humans and brought them to the digital world but for what reason? **

**Ps all Digivice are the ones from season 3 or tamers or D arcs which ever you prefer **

This is ridiculous shouted a black and yellow armored digimon first two of our fellow knights are defeated somehow the demon lords have escaped their and neither one of us can contact Yggdrasil right now what is going on here

Alphamon calm down said another digimon but this one was in pure gold armor we need to calm ourselves before making any irrational decisions'

Calm down you want me to calm down Magnamon take a look around you tell me what you see

Magnamon looked around the room at his fellow brother knights and noticed three empty seats where load knightmon and leopardmon should be sitting

A vast white armor Digimon with a cannon in one hand and sword in the other stood up I see gankoomon still hasn't arrived he said as he began to leave

Wait omnimon spoke up alphamon where are you going the meeting isn't over yet

I know dear brother but I just need time to myself being here without all of us hurts too much I am going to see if I can try and contact Yggdrasil one more time

Good idea spoke up all the other knights

The Meeting is over said alphamon

All of the knights sighed at the same time and left to their separate domains

Magnamon hold on

Yes alphamon

It's about what you said magnamon about lord Yggdrasil you know he would never do something like this!

Really now I'm not so sure something big is going to happen brother I just hope I'm not around to see it just know when the dust clears whose side will you be on said magnamon as he left the room

What exactly are you planning magnamon thought alphamon as he too left the room

Alphonse finally landed into something soft and squishy it looked like a giant building block as a matter of fact it was where am I thought alphonse as he brushed the dirt out of his clothes and slid down of the block alphonse took a closer look at his surrounding the place just looked like a baby toy paradise everything was soft and squishy and eggs were everywhere as far as the eye could see

This place doesn't look dangerous thought Alphonse as he sat back against that same block and decided to take a nap before he knew it Alphonse was out cold happily snoring away with some much needed rest

Hey

…..

Get up

….

HEY WHOEVER YOU ARE WAKE UP

Huh Alphonse opened his eyes to meet a small purple Digimon with deep black eyes

What are you anyway you don't look like a digimon

That's because I'm not

Then what are you

I'm a human

What's a human?

Well a human is actually I have no idea how to answer that

Well you're pretty useless

Kiimon! What have I told you about wondering off and are you causing trouble again said as small red and purple badger type animal

Dad I'm not honest

Don't lie to me said the red and purple digimon to the one know known as kiimon

Well…maybe

Now was that so hard no go play with your brothers and sisters

….okay said kiimon as he bounced away

I'm sorry about that human my name is elecmon and I'm the care taker of this place how may I help you

Well hi there elecmon I'm glad there are some friendly digimon around here my names Alphonse and I'm kind of stuck in this world of yours could you please tell me what this place is called

Welcome to the nursery zone alphonse this is where I and other digimon take care of the baby digimon who aren't strong enough to fight own their yet and then when they think they're ready for the world we let them go on their way

Wow I see what you mean by nursery anyway what's up with all these eggs

Don't you know all digimon come from eggs?

What how I haven't seen many of you guys but really from eggs how does that work

We'll all digimon are data but we have thoughts and feelings just like you humans we eat breathe feel pain and love the whole shebang

That didn't answer my question at all

Oh um to tell the truth I don't know we just do

The more I hear about this place the weirder it gets any way elecmon do you know where I can find a Digivice

A Digivice huh I haven't heard about that thing in ages follow me

Alphonse followed elecmon around the whole nursery zone meeting many baby digimon along the way until he reached a rusty old box

What's this elecmon?

This is where the Digivice lies

How long has this box been here?

My dad told me it's been here for a good hundred years now good luck opening it though cause all the digimon here have tried hundreds time over and over again and no one's ever

*clink*

What was that noise said elecmon

I opened the box spoke back Alphonse

How did you open it that things been shut tight for hundreds of years

I don't know it was easy all I did was flip open the top and then it was open

Well hurry up and pull the Digivice out I want to see it

You seem a bit too eager to look at it Said Alphonse as he closed back the box

I hate smart AL licks spoke the elecmon

Elecmon are you feeling okay

Fool I'm not elecmon my name is Dracmon and my master says hand over the Digivice the small red and purple digimon transformed into a small child like corpse wearing a black mask with red and green painted eyeballs on it

What did you do with elecmon? Yelled Alphonse

Oh you mean breakfast I killed him and absorbed his data that's what and now that you know I can't have you telling the other care takers this is prime feeding spot right here sweet baby digimon data oh my mouth is drooling just thinking about it see fool Dracmon said as he opened his mouth and saliva spilled out

Gross Alphonse said as he got up and ran

Where are you going Alphonse there nowhere to hide no one's going save you your blood is mine fool yelled dracmon

Why isn't he chasing me? Thought Alphonse as he got a good distance away from Dracmon

Because I'm in your head fool

What how Alphonse shouted back inside his head

Because fool you looked into my eyes you completely belong to me now bring me the box

No way you psychopath but he couldn't control his body his feet were forcing him to walk back to that monster

Oh you want to play a game every time you take a step I make you punch yourself

Alphonse I want you to take one step closer

Alphonse did as he was told and he punched himself in the face

Why did I do that?

Fool didn't I say I control you now take another step forward

Once again Alphonse did as he was told and once again punched himself in the face

Now kneel before me

Alphonse fell to the ground like the way a preacher before an almighty god

Dracmon got closer and took a big whiff of Alphonse scent

Oh man you smell good virgin blood lots of iron and O positive blood oh baby I'm going to enjoy drinking your blood

Acid bubble blow

What was that said Dracmon as he saw a storm of blue bubbles charging at him he held up hands to defend himself oh wait my real eyes are in my hands *pop* ouch my eyes my fucking eyes screamed Dracmon as he clenched his fist and rolled on the ground in pain

Are you okay human said kiimon

I told you my name is Alphonse and yeah I'm fine thank you for saving me kiimon

No problem Alphonse now Hurry up and run

No way he made a fool out of me

Kiimon I have no idea what's going to happen but I trust you do you trust me Alphonse said as he pulled the Digivice out of the box

Yeah I guess said kiimon

Good that means were partners Alphonse held up his Digivice the way Artemis did kiimon digivovle now the old rusty Digivice started glowing a bright yellow became brand new and kiimon started glowing

Kiimon digivovle to wizardmon

A medium sized wizard digimon

Ok I got my eye sight back now I'm going to kill the runt that did that and the boy now where are you two said Dracmon huh whose that digimon next to you boy I thought all the caretakers where on the other side of this zone

Shut up said wizardmon what happened to elecmon?

I killed him and absorbed his data that's what's and your voice sounds like a deeper version of kiimon but there is no way you're him

Oh yes I am and I'm going to destroy you

I'd like to see that actually said a boy in an all-black coat with the sleeves cut off behind him was another vampire type digimon this one tall and in a black and red cape with a blue gentleman suit on just a few inches below him was a digimon with an all purple dress

And who are you shouted Alphonse

My names nimj nice to meet you

Guys you made it Dracmon said as he ran back to his tamer

Wizardmon took a step back

What's wrong wizardmon said Alphonse

This tamer is no joke said wizardmon he has a myotism and a demon lord

Oh finally some recognition said lillithmon it seems as if the whole digital world forget of me and my looks

Please said myotismon you think to highly of yourself temptress

Shut up count dorkula

You foul winch

Oh my insult me more daddy

Myotismon face turned bright red at lillithmon words

Stop fighting and digivovle right said myotismon and Dracmon said

Myotismon digivovle to venom myotismon

Dracmon digivovle to grand Dracmon

Alphonse we need to go now said wizardmon

Right but I just got this thing I don't how it works all the way yet

Lillithmon venom myotismon grand Dracmon were destroying this entire zone said nimj

What said wizardmon you can't my family is here

Watch us said nimj

Myotismon use chaos flame flames right away said myotismon as flames erupted from his body and caught most of the zone on fire

Dracmon death scream Dracmon heads on its legs opened up their mouths and unleashed a destructive wail across the land

Lillithmon nazar nail lillithmon gold hand touched the ground and it started corroding to the poison which seeped through it

You could hear countless baby digimon be destroyed as their data filled the sky even the care taker digimon were no match for the attacks of these three mega digimon

Stop it begged wizardmon

To late fool said Dracmon as he laughed maniacally

Nimj screamed Alphonse what are you why would you do this

Because I believe there is no evil or good just survival

You're a bigger monster than the ones you control

That's could make a good poetry line thank you alphonse he said as he wrote that down I've decided not to kill you yet things could get interesting with you around

Wizardmon ran up to Dracmon and tried to smack him with his staff but Dracmon just punched him down back to the ground and stepped on him

Alphonse clenched his Digivice as tears flowed down his face those poor digimon wizardmon we got to leave as Alphonse grabbed his partner from Dracmon foot and opened a portal wizardmon I swear well get revenge for you and all of those poor digimon

wait for me said a small white and pink dog digimon as they all three of them fell through the portal but without a few words from nimj let the pain flow through and grow strong from it weaklings


End file.
